His Black Cape
by Writer's Drop
Summary: Ella's engaged to the Vongola Primo. She refuses to give him here heart, but will Giotto be able to change it? GiottoxOC


Author's Note: Hey Everyone! I hope you're having an awesome day today! This is definitely going to just be a one - shot fanfic, just because I felt like writing one. I just wanted to write a GiottoxOC kind of fanfic for Katekyoushi Hitman Reborn! Because it's definitely one of my favorite anime/manga. I finished the anime already and I'm following the manga right now. I'm in love with Giotto, but he's not mentioned much, which makes me so sad. D: oh well. I like reading these typed of fanfics because I like to imagine its ME in his arms :3 (yes, I am that kind of person) If you make a fanfic like this, tell me or something so I can read it! Thanks! Please Read and Review because that will make me happy and make me totally feel like a big shot xD haha okayyy whatevs. So let's get a crackin lackin (;

* * *

><p>Disclaimer: This totally belongs to the creator of KHR! I can't remember hisher name because I'm a terrible, terrible person D: And if I DID own KHR! (which I obviously don't, if you haven't gotten that through your head xD) there would be a whole lot more Giotto in it.

* * *

><p>Aoi's His Black Cape; Total One – Shot Fanfic<p>

* * *

><p>The thick oak door slammed behind me, giving me a loud cracking boom in response. I ran to my room on the second floor of our Italian - based mansion and made my way to my canopy bed and fresh tears began to slowly make their way down my face, onto my cheeks. I didn't want to deal with this. Why? Why me? Why did I have to be engaged to that jerk, that insolent bastard! Why was Father making me do this? I sobbed into my pillow. I don't want to leave home. I... Why did the Primo of the Vongola Family want me? I sat up on my bed and my continuingly falling tears fell on my silk blue dress, staining the light fabric. I should be nothing to him. There were plenty of women, girls who would fall over themselves just to be good in his eyes, and yet he says he only sees me! The only woman who didn't want him.<p>

**[No one's 3rd Person Point of View)**

"I'm sorry about that, Vongola Primo you have my deepest apologies." Ella's father, the Metiera Family Primo, said to the Primo.

"It's quite alright. Actually, I kind of expected this to happen. I knew the risk I was taking when I asked for her hand in marriage." Vongola Primo replied.

"Well, even though, I sincerely apologize for her rude actions and mannerisms against you, her future husband. I hope she will come around soon."

"Yes, I also hope for that." Giotto softly answered.

**[Ella Metiera 1st Person Point of View]**

I heard a soft knock on the door.

"Father?" I asked. I knew I should apologize to him after I rudely left the marriage agreement meeting between them.

The door knob turned silently and there stool the man I detested the most in the entire world right mow.

"No Ella, it's Giotto."

I let out a shaky breath. "I see. Well, if you'll excuse me, I have somewhere I need to be."

I tried to step around him to get out of the room and away from him. But I couldn't. His build wasn't bulky, nor was he big, but he clearly had muscle packed in to him when I found his hand encircling my wrist.

Before I could even take one step outside, I found myself enveloped in his black cloak. He was hugging me, my back against his muscular torso. His hands gently wrapped around my waist. I could feel a blush creep up to my cheeks.

"Ella, my Ella." he said. It was all he needed to say. He turned me in his arms so I would be facing him and he lifted my chin gently and stared deeply into my eyes. His soft blue eyes conveyed a message to me, one I knew I would acknowledge soon enough. I closed my eyes in permission. His lips slowly made their way down to mine. I waited for the kiss, anticipating. His lips gently, yet firmly, pressed against mine. He didn't move or anything. He was just savoring the moment. I too was caught up in the moment. I was too entranced, too captivated by him. I could smell a dark, musky scent on him. It was dark, but gentle. It smelled strong yet delicate, an aroma I couldn't get enough of. His right hand held me by the base of my neck, keeping me close to him; his left traveled down to the small of my back.

I knew, if I gave in now, I would lose my freedom, my house and family and go live at his estate with his Guardians, not with my family's own Guardians.

I was falling more and more into that kiss the longer we stayed pressed together within his black cape.

We stayed like that for more than a few minutes. His eyes giving me a soft look of love. My feelings were mixed. This man was going to take me away from my home, yet … I couldn't stop myself from falling into the ocean of his beautiful soft blue eyes. His right hand, once at the back of my neck, was slowly making its way down to the small of my back, where his left hand was, or so I thought. Instead it went down a little bit, his hand poised above the ribbons that laced up the back of my dress. His right hand tugged at one of the ribbons so it would slowly untie itself. The ribbon, I could tell was slowly unwinding, and I could feel my dress become looser and looser.

At first, I was alarmed, but as I stared into his eyes, I could tell he wanted me to trust him, and I knew I could.

The dress was slowly slipping of my slim form and I pulled back from our kiss by pushing lightly against his chest. I looked up at him. Our eyes met. He smiled his gently smile.


End file.
